Just Hold Me
by CatoradeandRobbie
Summary: Katie's missing. Kendall's lovestruck and heartbroken. Can Logan fall in love with his best friend, and find a missing girl along the way? KOGAN!
1. Just Gone

**Okay, so, bear with me. This is only my second fanfic, and only my first for BTR. This one's a angst-y, romance-y drama/suspense. **

**Katie gets in trouble—big, life endangering trouble. What are the guys gonna do? It sorta fits into a lot of categories, but… well… bare with me, read, add, and review.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them, and the LAPD officer.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

_(Kendall's POV)_

It had been days since we'd seen Katie. Weeks. Okay fine, almost a whole month. Twenty-eight days. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I sat on the couch, then, with my face buried in my face, and tears soaking all the way through.

The door creaked open. A police officer walked into our apartment with a sad look on her face. Her LAPD badge was crooked on her chest. Carlos approached her with distress.

"This isn't about the corndog thing, right?" He pressed, almost shaking as she circled him, and looked at him quizzically. "I mean, this visit is about Katie, right." Way to give yourself away, Carlos.

She snapped her eyes to me. "Logan!" I yelled. I needed his intelligence to get me through the conversation without making a total fool of myself. "Get down here!"

"I'm busy, Kendall. I'm onto fluids in the lungs! Can't it wait?" He yelled back. It was slightly muffled, but the words were there, and so was the image.

"Logan, it's about Katie!" I squeaked, and covered my mouth quickly. Her name in my mouth was like vinegar.

He was there in less than a second, openly concerned. He turned toward the officer. "What's going on, Kendall? What's… happening? Did they find her? Where's your mom?" He was completely flustered.

"She's not home. Now…" I calmed myself. I took a few deep breaths. "…what's going on?"

She put her hand my shoulder. Either she was going to tell me Katie was coming home, or that… I didn't even want to think that. Katie had to come home.

"Kendall? I think you should sit." She pushed me toward the couch. I steadied myself. Logan grasped my hand, and sat next to me. Carlos stood behind the couch, and gripped the back tightly.

"Just tell me. She's coming home right? You were afraid I'd faint, and you made me sit, and she's coming home! Oh, God! She's coming—"

"Kendall." She put her hand on me. I then realized I was shaking. "Kendall, we found Katie in a ditch this afternoon."

My face lit up. I was the happiest guy in the world, at that moment. "When can I see her?" Worry was still in her eyes. And Logan's. They knew. They _knew_.

"Kendall, we found a girl matching Katie's description dead in a ditch at the side of Livermore Road."

"NO! NO! NO! You have got to be kidding! You can't do this to me! She's alive! NO SHE'S NOT GONE! SHE'S STILL ALIVE!" I screamed, thrusting my fists into the pillow, burying my face in Logan's shirt.

"Kendall, shh…shh…shh…" He consoled, as I cried my hardest.

"Now, the good news is—"

"Good news? You're telling us that there's an upside?" Logan said, cutting her off.

She handed him a harsh look. "It may not be Katie. Another girl, matching Katie's description almost exactly came up missing in North Hollywood."

That didn't relax me any. It didn't make me feel any better about my chances, because, by then, I'd already given up hope. It was just too real, in that moment. I wanted Katie back, and I would kill to get her in my sight again.

This nightmare just had to be real. It had to be the most realistic thing that ever happened to anyone. And I was still trying to be optimistic.

I don't think I was supposed to stop looking.

**Like it? Maybe not? Just let me know. And know also that it's gonna get better from here, and there's a little Kogan stuff in there. JSYK- James is at the salon looking for hair products, and Mrs. Knight is getting groceries. **

**Oh, review! It really makes me update faster. I'll try to update at least a three more times this weekend, and if you like Victorious, check out my other story, **_**Wake Me I'll Be Here.**_

**But only if you like that sort of thing.**

** - **_**L**_**a****u****R**_**e**_**n**


	2. Just Taken

**Here's Chapter Two, y'all! Thanks for the reviews, guys. This one's about Katie, 'cause… well… what really happened to her? I mean, LA really is a big city.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them, and the LAPD officer.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

_(Katie's POV)_

I literally stepped into the actual city part of the city for three minutes. There were eyes in the bushes outside the studio, as I left, and they pulled me in.

The hands, I mean, not the eyes. They were cold, rough. It was a rather large man. I think Kevin was his name, but I never caught it. I never asked.

"You're mine, now, girl! You're gonna love it here!" I swallowed hard. The cold metal door slammed shut, and a light flickered on. Flies festered in it, and spider webs coated the walls. I wanted to cry.

"Kendall," I squeaked, in some way trying to talk to him—in some way trying to reach out and touch him. "Kendall, I'll be home soon." I sighed, looking around and curling into fetal position on the cold cement floor of that unforgiving cellar. "I promise. He can't keep me forever." I swallowed tears.

Boy, was I wrong.

I woke up the next morning, happy. What a terrible nightmare! In my half-awake sense, I was in my room in 2J, surrounded by the BTR merchandise I needed to sell before Saturday. I blinked.

I snapped back to reality. His eyes were on me. I bolted upright, and he grabbed my arm. "Are you okay? You seem frightened." The edges of his eyes softened, but their cores were frozen as ice. His grip loosened, but only for a moment.

"Wh-why did you t-t-take m-me?" I stuttered, barely able to keep from fainting, or shaking.

"Take you? Oh, no, Katie Knight. You came with me. You took my hand, because you wanted to come home with me." He knew my name. How the heck did he know my name? Oh, God. Big trouble.

"No. No. No." I repeated, shaking my head and fighting the waterfall.

"Yes, Katie Knight. You wanted me. You wanted to come home with me. You love me."

"No. I hate you!" I spat at him. He smacked me across the face. I stared at him, mouth agape.

"Katie. You came with me. You met me outside." There was more anger in his voice than in anything I'd seen in my life.

Talk about brainwash. "No, I was at the studio with Kendall, then I started walking to catch a cab, and then I was going home. I swear. On my life, I swear!" At least…I was pretty sure… but I couldn't think that. That's what he was trying to make me think.

"Do I scare you?" He ran his finger, sensually, down my chin and the side of my face. I slowed my breathing. I could get out of this. But I didn't.

"No. Of course not. I don't get scared." I was falling apart inside. It was impossible _not_ to be scared.

"Then take off your jacket, girl. Stay awhile." He ripped the clothes from my shoulders. It was going to happen, and it wasn't going to be pretty.

**There you go! Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! Plus, it's getting better, after this.**

**There will be more Kogan fluff next chapter. I'm trying hard to keep it T. I'm TRYING.**

**Plus, thanks for bearing with me through these rough chapters.**

**- **_**L**_**a****u****R**_**e**_**n**


	3. Just a Call

**Here's Chapter Three, y'all! Thanks for the reviews, guys. This one's about Logan and Kendall. FLUFF WARNING! SLASH WARNING! (But, c'mon. You know you want to read it anyway.)**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

_(Logan's POV)_

"Kendall? Kendall c'mon!" I pounded my fist against the bathroom door. "Kendall get your butt out here!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. But then the door swung open. "I'm sorry. I-I'm sorry, Logan. I didn't mean to hurt to hurt you, and I'm sorry…"

I ushered him out the door and into the hallway. "You've been through a lot of hurt in the last few weeks, Kenny. I don't blame you for yelling at me. I just wish you'd let me hold your hand."

Wait! Back up a second! Did I really say that? And _out loud_!

"Really?" Kendall asked, finally lax and calm. "I don't know how long I've wanted to ask you that same question. Forever, maybe."

"So you don't mind my asking then, right?" I winked, and I felt felt my face return to its normal coloring.

"Course not! You, know… I sort of…"

"I like you to… well I mean more than like, like, _like_ like, if you get what I mean.

"I don't think I really do," he laughed, "and I think it's most likely because you said 'like' like four times in a row!"

He burst into laughter. With Katie on our minds, it wasn't easy to laugh, but Kendall's was just infectious. I joined in, my sides splitting and aching with the joys of it. It'd been months since I'd laughed like that. Maybe even longer.

Little did we know that we weren't supposed to laugh, yet. Little did we know that Katie wouldn't be home as soon as we'd thought.

My phone rang.

"Who is… who is it?" Kendall asked, still giggling from the laughing high.

"It's an unknown number. Hang on… let me…" I pressed talk.

Heavy breathing. Heavy breathing. I girl's scream in the background. Right away I wanted to hang up. Right away I wanted to break the phone into little tiny pieces. "Hello…" I squeaked, walking aimlessly, hoping to get Kendall away until the call ended.

"Hello Logan. Yes, Logan. We know your name. We know all about you Logan." A man's gruff voice said. It was so scary… I wanted to cry. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Logan who is it?" Kendall reached for the phone, but I pulled away, and calmed myself.

"Logan, help Katie. She needs you Logan. She needs you to come and find her."

"Logan? Who…"

"C'mon Logan. Your crush's sister needs you. Wouldn't it be great if you were the one who brought her home?" His voice dripped him malicious intentions. I was almost tempted to take his directions.

I couldn't, though. He was lying to me.

"Just shut up! I will _never_ go with you, and I know you're lying and… Katie isn't going to change this!"

I opened my eyes after my fit of rage and saw that I was looking straight at Kendall. I was pointing at Kendall. The man on the other end of the line was silent for a millisecond, but then there was the breathing.

Tears swelled in Kendall's eyes. "I didn't ever think that you'd say something so… something so… I can't be here anymore. Just… just don't come to the studio today. I'll tell Gustavo you can't control yourself!" He sobbed into his hands, and ran down the hall to the elevator.

I was frozen, just standing there, all alone. I had an anonymous caller on the line, waiting for me to hang up. I took a deep breath.

"I changed my mind." I said, looking at the elevator doors as they closed. "Tell me how to get to her."

"That's right, Logan… We always knew you would say so." His monotone voice left me shaking as the line went dead.

I stared at the door of 2J. "Kendall," I said out loud, "I love you, and I'm going to get Katie back." I swallowed hard. "No matter what it costs me."

**Um… Like that one? So the fluff sort of went the other way, and I know it's cliché, but it's the only way I could incorporate the next chapters into this one. Thanks for sticking with this story, though! I love all of my readers, and especially my reviewers, so, do I really need to tell you to review? **

**For Kogan?**


	4. Just Hold On

**It's my first day of summer and I'm really excited, so I've been writing quite a bit. Here's Chapter Four, you guys! Thanks for the reviews. Just read this one, it's kinda… just read it.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

_(Kendall's POV)_

"Logan?" I called through the apartment, as I wiped tears away from my eyes.

It had struck me that he wasn't talking to me, coming home from the studio that day. I had to go make things right. I had to go kiss him, or at least buy him a make-up gift.

"Logan? Logan?"

I noticed a note under my favorite chocolate bar on the counter. At first it was romantic. But, when I picked it up and read the first few lines, it was just plain scary.

_Dear Kendall, Mrs. Knight, Carlos and James,_

_I didn't mean to leave like this. But I'll never be able to take back what I said._

_I've gone to find Katie. It's about time she came home._

_Don't worry about me. I'm alright. I've got money and clothes and stuff._

_And I'll be back, I promise, so hold onto that._

_I love you, Kendall. I can't take back what I said, and I didn't mean it._

_I can't tell you who I was talking to, but it was the person on the phone, not you._

_I'll love you forever and always. Hold onto that. Just please hold onto that._

_-Logan_

I fell to my knees in terror. I screamed. "Kendall?" James walked over to me. "Kendall! Kendall!"

Carlos rushed in, too, and Mom. Their voices blurred together, and their faces were foggy. I passed out, there on the floor. And I didn't think I should've ever woken up.

I didn't exist in the world without Logan right next to me. And it's all my fault.

I let Katie go, and I let him go, and those are just two mistakes I'll never be able to take back. I couldn't shake the feeling that I'd never see them alive again.

**VERY short, I know, but this just had to be in there. More from Katie next time. This story's probably gonna be somewhere between fifteen and twenty chapters, just to let you know. **

**I'm starting another fic with all the guys involved, but sort of centered around Logan. Look for it in a few days, and REVIEW!**


	5. Just Hurt

**Here's Chapter Five, people! Thanks for the reviews, guys. Here's Katie's POV, just 'cause I think I really need to keep up with what's going on with her.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

_(Katie's POV)_

I tucked my knees to my chest, and rocked back and forth, back and forth, forever trying to get his taste out of my mouth. "Kendall," I whispered, "Kendall I'm right here. Come find me. Please."

The door slammed open. I stood up. "Hello Katie Knight. How are you?"

"I'm… I'm fine." I said, trying to be as confident as possible.

"Well, that's good…" The man sat beside me and played with my hair. I cringed and held my breath. Cigarette smoke mixed with alcohol created an overpowering scent that made me want to puke. He stared at me. I turned away, not wanting to see his ice blue eyes. "Are you hungry, Katie?"

I was starving. I had only eaten a few times since I'd gotten there. And it had been thirty whole days. I was absolutely ravenous.

"No," I lied, not letting myself submit to whatever he was going to have me do for that food.

"Are you sure? I have some soup waiting special for you in the kitchen." He smiled his malicious, sinister smile.

"I'm not hungry." I folded my arms, and turned away.

He slapped me across the face. "You sick girl, Katie Knight! You sick, sick girl!" He slapped me again. I bit my lip to fight back tears. "All the others were so much nicer than you! They ate my food. They _loved _me!"

All the time, I was closing my eyes, trying to block it all out. Trying to ward him off. Trying to pretend that he wasn't there.

A whack across my throat opened my eyes. Suddenly I had to scream. And suddenly, my voice wasn't there. He'd hit it out of me, and I swear I wasn't making it up. I swear I wasn't just clamming up. I swear he'd hit something and jostled it loose. Oh, God, no!

"You happy now, Katie Knight? You happy now? You'd better be! The next time you're hungry, don't come crying to me! You missed your last chance. Your _last chance_."

He got up and left. I crumpled into a ball on the cold cement floor. His evil words echoed in my head as I cried without sound. _You missed your last chance. Your last chance._

Something said to me he wasn't keeping me here for the rest of my life.

"Oh, Kendall, help me!" I whispered, well, as best I could. It wasn't easy.

Something told me he took me to kill me. To torture and kill me.

I wasn't even a human being to him. I wasn't a girl with hopes and dreams, to him. I was a plastic toy. Something that he could just kill over and over and over again.

I was going to get out of there, though. I was going to fight until my death to get out of there. Kendall wouldn't have wanted me to give up so easily. I just couldn't give up so easily.

I brushed some dust off my shorts and sat back up on the cot. I looked around the room in the disappearing daylight. There was another door on the other side. I'm sure it was locked, and I wouldn't dream of ever walking out of there, and coming home alive. But I could at least try…

No. No matter what, I was not going to leave Kendall and Mom and the guys alone without me. They needed me as much as I needed them, and I couldn't let them down.

I screamed inside my head. As I laid down to get some rest. I needed all of it that I could get.

**Like it? Tell me! I want feedback! So, I'm not exactly sure how to go about writing Logan's part, but I'm sure I'll figure it out. This story keeps getting harder and harder to write for some reason, but it'll be okay. I'll get it done. Expect another update or two today. **


	6. Just a Promise

**Hello Readers! Chapter Six! This one's about Logan's journey to find Katie. I'm expecting this one to be longer than the others, but I can't promise anything! Enjoy, y'all!**

(Logan's POV)

I really felt it was my duty to find Katie. I couldn't let her go. I would never forgive myself. I needed to find Katie. I couldn't go home without her.

My phone rang. I picked it up. Kendall. I pushed the button to let it go to voicemail. I forced it up to my ear. I had to hear his voice. At least once before I couldn't turn back.

"Logan! Logan answer your dang phone right know! C'mon! I love you! Please come home. We'll look for Katie together…" He paused. It hurt him to say her name out loud… "You know me… I can't be without you…" He was sobbing heavily. There was static, and then James's voice.

"Logan, come home. Please? Carlos forgot the combination to his helmet safe. And Kendall… he's completely lost. He just keeps staring at the wall, clutching your picture, waiting for you. And, most importantly, MY HAIR IS LIMP AND LIFELESS!" I almost laughed.

Carlos took the phone. "Logie, come home. We miss you. And my helmet… well let's just say my helmet is _too_ safe. Just get back here. We're worried about you."

The line cut dead, and I found myself in tears. I knew it was wrong, but I pressed the talk button for the last time.

"LOGAN!" Kendall screamed. And like a girl. I smiled.

"Yes, yes… but listen. This is the last time I can talk, okay? I can't talk long."

"But… But why? I thought you were coming home!"

"No… no… I can't… I just… I can't. Listen, though. I'm going to get Katie, alright? I promise I'll get her." Wait… could I promise anything?

"Don't go! Come home!"

"I have to. I have to. I love you, and I would never hurt you. I love you."

"Don't go! Don't go!"

"I have to. Kendall, calm down. I'll be…" I choked. I couldn't promise him that I'd be back. There was no promise that I'd be back.

"I love you forever." The line went dead. He understood. He understood. His last four words echoed in my mind. I clutched the phone tightly and slammed it to the pavement.

Step one, cut ties with all the guys, done. The next step, find Katie.

I walked across the street to the rundown tenement. I glanced at my watch. Three minutes until I met the man who was supposed to give me Katie. Three minutes until I knew if I broke a promise.

I shook off the thought and took the steps two at a time to Apartment 3K. I raised my hand slowly to knock, but quickly lowered it.

Two minutes.

I raised it and lowered it again.

One minute.

I brought it back up and rapped twice. The door swung open, but no one stood in front of me. Classic. "Hello… H-hello?" I peered around the door frame, and, sure enough, a man was standing there.

"So nice to finally see you Logan. So nice to hear you're… alive." That sent chills through my spine, and out into my arms and legs. I shivered.

"Nice to see you… too?" I shook the guy's hand, still having no idea who the heck he was.

"So they volunteered you, then, huh?" He circled me, giving me a full look over.

"Well… actually sir, I…"

"So they're you're least favorite. Seems about right… You're the smart one, the boring one, the one without swagger…Seems to me you failed BTR. Seems to me you failed Kendall."

I looked at him in total shock. This man, who I'd never met before in my life, had officially told more about myself than I actually knew.

I looked down at the rough shag carpeting in disgust, finally realizing that getting Katie was a lot harder than fighting for her. It was a fight to stay sane. A fight to stay focused on what was actually true, not what he was trying to brainwash me into thinking.

"Oh, Kendall, yeah… he's great. He's a great guy…"

"You failed him, Logan. You failed him. You'll never be good enough for him. You're just a nerd."

The word ripped at me. "Everybody likes a good nerd every once in a while," I joked, trying to get the topic back to Katie.

"Right, right, Logan. Now, let's cut to the chase, here. You came for Katie."

"Yes. I did come for Katie."

"Then go get her! I'm not stopping you!" He laughed, still somehow having that sinister look on his face.

"Tell me where she is. Tell me where she is!"

"Alright, alright." He turned and pulled something out of his pocket. Oh, God no. No. No. No. No.

He had a gun.

"P-please! Don't shoot! I'll do anything you want, just don't shoot!"

"Oh, this?" It's just a toy." He smiled and spat at me. "So what are you willing to do to get Katie back?"

Everything. I would do anything.

I inhaled a sharp breath. "What do you want?"

And he smiled, eyes squinted, looking at me as I were a meal.

**Sort of a cliffy? I really hope you liked the James and Carlos jokes I threw in there. And the Kogan fluff. This story is fun to write! So many elements that just somehow work! Oh, yeah, Review, please? **


	7. Just Hope

**So this is number seven, people. I really hope y'all like this one. Kendall is so upset! His love is risking his life for his sister… how romantic.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them, and the LAPD officer.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

**Enjoy!**

_(Kendall's POV)_

I moped to the kitchen. I moaned and grabbed a soda out of the fridge. "Dude, Logan's coming back." James patted me on the back and sat down next to me. I turned away, and set my head on the counter.

"He's never, ever coming back! If I hadn't overreacted so much, maybe… Maybe…" I was sobbing, then, barely able to produce a sentence.

"Oh, don't give me that! He's coming back!"

"He's never gonna love me again. I can't believe I yelled at him like that."

"He loves you, Kendall."

"No, he doesn't, James. I accused him of doing something that he would never do in a million years. I'm sure he's happier without me, wherever he is."

"Did you forget that he left to go find you missing sister? Did you forget that he's been the one comforting you through all this, and crying with you through all this?"

"Well… I'm still the worst person in the world."

"He loves you, Kendall. Don't forget that," James said as he half-smiled, and went to the bathroom to volumize his hair.

I set my head back on the counter. I thought about calling Logan again.

I pulled out my phone and shakily dialed his number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Logan. I love you. I love you. Just come back home." I hung up, but I knew what was going on.

He wasn't ever gonna call me back.

Did it really have to end like that? I knew, deep down, that he wasn't coming home. Katie wasn't coming home.

The doorbell rang. James reached for the knob and smiled at the… officer.

"Kendall Knight? We have some updates for you about your sister." She sat me down on the couch again. "So, the other day, when I told you about that girl's body with found in that ditch?" Her voice was softer, and I was expecting the worst.

"So, that's it? You're just gonna tell me she's… she's…" I sobbed. "Gone…"

"Um…" She smiled. "The girl we found… her name's Jennifer Little." She patted my back. I looked at her hopefully. Carlos and James came into the living room.

"Katie's not dead! Katie's not dead!" Carlos burst into happiness and excitement. He hugged me. I smiled. It wasn't the same as having her back, but it was _something._ Something to hold onto.

At least I had hope.

Sometimes, hope is all you can hold onto in times like these. And I guess I could hope that Logan would come back with my sister. I guess I could hope that he would still love me as much as he said during the last phone call.

**So that was REALLY bad, I get it, just filler, mostly. I didn't exactly know what to write about for Kendall, but, I promise, the next few chapters will be a heck of a lot better. I promise. And review. I really don't care if they're good ones or bad ones, just reviews! Let me know that people are reading this! **

**PS- another update today, probably.**


	8. Just a Toy

**Whoa. Just Whoa. I looked at how long it's been since I've updated, and it's been FOREVER. Fair warning, this will be crappy. **

**I'm in Kansas of all places, very far from my cushy life in MI. I'm dying here. Serious. Just went through one of the biggest storms I've ever seen, and my cousins told me it's perfectly normal! **

**(And I don't mean to offend any Kansas readers, I'm just used to lakes and big cities and grass that's… not brown…)**

**And my BFFs back home will not stop with the Wizard of Oz jokes!**

**This one is gonna be VERY crappy. And possibly a little T+? I'm not going to change the rating though. It's not graphic.**

**NUMBER EIGHT! YEAH! Whoa… maybe got a little too excited… but I'm really anxious to get this chapter out there. I really appreciate you guys' reviews, but I've only gotten seven! It's kinda disappointing to get less than one per chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

**(Long A/N, sorry!)**

_(Logan's POV) [Minor Change. Sorry!]_

_He had a gun._

_ "P-please! Don't shoot! I'll do anything you want, just don't shoot!"_

_ "Oh, this?" It's just a toy." He smiled and spat at me. "So what are you willing to do to get Katie back?"_

_ Everything. I would do anything. _

_ I inhaled a sharp breath. "What do you want?"_

_ And he smiled, eyes squinted, looking at me as I were a meal._

"I want a toy."

I swear I almost gagged. But then I realized what he meant, exactly. Hatred clawed its way up my throat, threatening to spew cuss words at any moment.

"Will you be my toy, Loges?"

I stepped back, appalled. "James calls me Loges…" I muttered under my breath.

"Be my toy, Logie."

"James calls me Loges…" I muttered under my breath.

"Be my toy, Logie."

"Carlos…" I whispered, again.

"Come on, Logan. I'll let her go if you let me love you."

I cringed and thought about it. "You don't love me," I squeaked, warm tears dripping from my cheeks. "Kendall loves me."

"No he doesn't. He's pretending to love you to get his sister back. He won't love you if she comes home. You know that, Logan." His tone was so… seductive.

I made my first big mistake right then. I actually believed the man.

"You're right." I kneaded my fists into my eyes, still trying to snap out of the feeling. "He doesn't love me."

"So what's it gonna be, Logan?" He said, maliciously trying to rush my decision. Trying to make me make the worst one.

My first instinct was to flee; to run for my life, and get outta there.

My second was to go back home, and let Katie stay with him. As long as Katie was away, Kendall would love _me_. And nothing else mattered after that.

I took a deep breath. I couldn't be selfish like that. "Let Katie go. I'll stay. I'll be your toy. I'll do whatever you say, sir." I hung my head in shame. What a humiliation.

"Thought so. You're not giving up on him, are you?"

"Even if Kendall lied, he should still be happy." I croaked, forcing words through the pain.

"You're never going to find out if he doesn't love you. You know why?"

I froze. His icy voice shattered everything inside.

"ANSWER ME, DOG!"

"No, sir. I do not know why."

"Because you're mine, dog, forever mine."

I swallowed hard at the word, though 'dog' did remind me of Gustavo. The way he said it. The way it fell out of his mouth.

"Now, good little pups like you don't wear clothes." He smiled. My face burned crimson red. "Be a good dog, Logan."

I reluctantly stripped down to nothing. I found myself to be shaking. I felt so vulnerable standing there, as he stared. It was the most demeaning, belittling thing I'd ever experienced.

"And good little dogs don't walk on their hind legs." He smiled again.

I dropped down on all-fours. I rolled my eyes, as he slipped a collar and leash over my head. I cringed. Not for the last time. Not for the first, either.

"You're going to love it here, my pet. You're my lovely pet."

I closed my eyes. This, my first time, would end up being the most painful thing I'd experienced yet.

That, and the sickening sense that Kendall didn't love me.

It never once occurred to me that this man would go back on his word about Katie. I shouldn't have been so stupid.

I lied there, in my own blood—he'd beaten me to a pulp after.

Why was I such a crazy, lovesick, fool? Why?

**Okay so, that's it. Longer than expected, but that's what I got guys. **

**So I have a challenge! I want you guys to guess who the mysterious man is! Just post it in the REVIEWS please. I rarely check PMs.**

**Review, too, please! For poor broken Logan?**


	9. Just Shattered

**Chapter Nine! So, I few chapters ago I promised a new BTR fic, and it's coming, I'm going to finish it right after this one. And I promise to update tons more when I get home. PROMISE!**

**Here we go with Kendall! Can Carlos and James comfort him?**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence! (And suicidal thoughts/actions)**

_(Kendall's POV)_

"Kendall, look at me. Look. At. Me." James coaxed, as I shook. I held the blade of the razor dangerously close to my wrist. "Kendall, don't do this."

"Stop this, James!" I snapped back at him. "This is my choice!" I inched the blade closer, and winced with anxiousness.

"Kendall, please. Please. Kendall, Katie will come back. And Logan." He put his hand on my shoulder.

"Go AWAY!" I screamed, my hardest, vibrating the walls as Gustavo does.

"I am NOT going to watch my best friend kill himself. I'll never be able to live with myself." Tears streamed down his perfect cheeks.

I shook it off. "I'm the worst best friend in the world, James," I blubbered, breaking down.

"Kenny, please don't," Carlos cried, wiping his tears on the back of his sleeve. "Kenny I don't wanna watch this! Put the razor down!"

"Then go away, Carlos. You go eat some candy and talk to the Jennifers. Be happier than I am." I bit my lip to fight another wave of tears coming on.

He reached back, and found his 'Best Friends Forever' picture frame. There was a photo of us playing hockey together inside. The sight almost made me smile. Until Carlos brought it up over his head, and then proceeded to smash it down against the bathroom tile. James jumped. I jumped.

He picked up the sharpest shard, and sat down next to me on the edge of the bathtub. "If you do this, I'll do it. I love you too much Kenny." Tears slid down his tanned cheeks. There was something that seemed a lot different about Carlos since Katie was kidnapped. He locked up his helmet more, and sat by himself more.

"Carlos, put the glass down and… go to the pool. Go to your room, Carlos." I muttered, still fighting back an explosive waterfall of tears. The sliced the razor across my arm lightly, only making a scratch mark. I cussed under my breath.

He pushed the shard up against his skin, and screamed out in pain. Blood trickled down his arm, and pooled at his feet. I dropped the blade and jumped to my feet. James sprinted out of the room with the oddest look on his face—distress and anger mixed with sadness and sympathy.

"Mrs. Knight! Mrs. Knight!" He called down the hallway, desperately trying to find my mom. I heard panting, and footsteps, and her normal shrieks as he told her what was going on.

I looked down to Carlos. He was slumped over and his eyes were glassy, but still blinking. I looked to the piece of glass sticking out of his arm.

I was no Logan, but I was pretty sure Carlos hit a vein. I screamed in horror, and pulled out my cell phone. "MOM! MOM! JAMES! JAMES!" I yelled, as they both pushed into the doorway of the tiny bathroom.

"Call nine-one-one," she instructed me, but as soon as my fingers got to the numbers, everything was too overwhelming—Katie gone, Logan gone, Carlos half-dead, the smell of the blood, the screaming, James's worried look, Mom's tearstained cheeks—so, I dropped the phone in the pool of blood, cascading to the floor.

My head hit the side of the bathtub and everything was black. Really black.

Pitch black.

**How'd you like it? This chap was very angst-y and really dramatic. I don't think any of you saw Carlos actually… and sorry if it was really graphic.**

**Here's the guesses for Katie and Logan's kidnapper:**

**SuperNeos2- Wayne Wayne**

**OtakuNationYY- Buddha Bob**

**Not bad, but keep guessing! And Review!**

**:D**


	10. Just Together

**Ten! Finally Ten!**

**Man, it feels so good to say that!**

**AHHHHHHH! :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence! (And suicidal thoughts/actions)**

_(Katie's POV)_

I heard it whimpering in the corner.

It sounded like a lost puppy, so scared and lonely, but then I realized it was a person. And it didn't seem like a person could make that kind of sound…

"H-hello," I croaked, still trying to get over not being able to use my voice. I guess I didn't need it much, locked in there, anyway.

The voice screamed.

"N-no… My throat's just… I-I won't hurt you…" I reached my hand out.

The voice took it. "My name's… Logan…"

The voice was so familiar… so much like a voice I'd heard a thousand times, but it had changed.

"Logan? Logan!"

"What?"

"It's me. Logan, it's Katie! I'm right here! I'm okay! You're okay!"

"Katie?" His voice was excited, but so… broken."

"Yeah, it's me."

He touched my face. "I thought for sure you were… dead…"

"Me too… Me too…" I looked away for a moment, still not able to believe that I was next to someone from my old life. That's what I called it. My old life—the things that would never be right for me again. "How did you… e-end up here?"

"I came to find you." He said, blankly.

"Me? But…"

"Yeah, you." He tried to smile.

"How's Kendall? Does he… Did he… How…" I didn't know what to say. His name was too much adrenaline for me. I couldn't say it without wanting to break something, or cry too much.

"He misses you, more than anything."

"Did you come here to find me, just to win him over?" I asked, bluntly, without thinking.

He stared at me with his mouth open for just a moment, though I could barely see his face in the dim lighting. "I came 'cause it's… it's the right thing to do, Katie."

Tears flew from his eyes. "Logan… it's okay…" I tried to rub his back, to comfort him. "H-how'd you end up… in here? Did he just take you… or something?"

"He called me and told me to come here. And he said that if I gave myself, if I stayed, that he'd let you go. I… I'm so sorry, Katie!"

I just looked at him dumbfounded. "I can't believe you… you'd do that… f-for me…" I said, just sobbing. "Logan… th-that's so…" I swallowed hard, and gave him a hug. "It's just amazing. Nothing short of amazing."

"But, I can't believe I messed this up, again! Maybe he would've let you go if… if I…"

I knew what he was going to say. "This man… he doesn't let people go, Logan."

I paused again.

"H-he… he kills them!" I burst in to short, body wracking sobs. I was just so tired. I was just plain tired of it all.

Logan pulled me onto his lap and rocked my gently, slowly.

"Not us, Katie," he whispered, reassuringly. "Not us. I promise you that I find a way out, even if I have to die trying."

I was going to open my mouth to say something, to make him know that he didn't have to do that for me. I realized he was telling the truth, and he wasn't kidding.

But I was going to make sure that we both got out of there.

He hugged me closer, and I wrapped him in a tight hug. We fell asleep that way, tucked into each other's arms, clinging on for dear life.

I knew everything would be okay.

**Yes! Yeah! I finished ten chapters! So there will probably be another one today, but I can't promise anything. I have tennis later, so that might interfere with my writing schedule. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	11. Just Superman

**Here's number eleven, guys. Thanks for the reviews! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence! (And suicidal thoughts/actions)**

_(James's POV)_

I sat next to Kendall, in that hospital room.

"Dude, it's okay…" I said, speaking quietly, slowly.

"James… this is… all my fault… I've hurt so many people…" He buried his head in his hands as he sobbed, shaking his head.

"Kendall, stop saying that. Carlos is going to be okay—Logan and Katie _will_ come back," I tried to tell him.

He sighed. "You can stop saying that. It's been too long. They're dead or worse by now."

"No, Kendall, you can't give up hope!" I pleaded, still trying to get him to believe. 'Cause I believed that they would.

"Hope? I don't have any hope left, James. And I just seem to be taking it all out on you guys," Kendall admitted, but I still didn't want to give up on him.

"Do you realize that I've been grieving with you, too?" I snapped at him. "And Carlos. And you mom. Katie's our sister. Logan's our best friend— our brother."

Kendall stood up, angrily, and pointed an accusatory finger at me. "No! Do _you_ realize that I can't even look at anything she's touched without breaking down. I c-can't sleep at night… I can hardly breathe…"

I gently rubbed his back. "Kendall… I'm trying my best to understand…" He was so complicated, that way. On the surface, he just looked as if there was nothing, but inside, there was dynamite waiting to explode.

"But you don't, James! You never will!" He complained, throwing his hands above his head, frustrated.

"But, if you wanna talk about it I'm right here…"

"I'm done talking. James… I'm so… tired…" He collapsed on the floor in a ball.

"We all are, dude. We're all in a bad place." I walked over, and sat him upright.

It was true. Our music had suffered. We couldn't think straight. Everything was out of order, and we all just wanted it to stop. We all just wanted it to be one of those very realistic nightmares that you wake up from, eventually.

"James I'm…" For a moment he looked as though he was going to scream at me, but then he just put his hands in his lap, giving up. "I'm so tired…I'm so angry… I'm so… I just… I'm done."

"Kendall, Katie needs you to be strong. You can give up. You have to be strong for her." But it was in his eyes that he was done He'd lost so much weight. He's been up all night—countless nights—just praying and pleading and crying.

"I can't anymore… I'm just done…"

"What happened to the Kendall I knew? What happened to the one who brought us to L.A., the one that just brought us through all these hard times? Where is he?"

He stared at me with his mouth open for a long time, almost like he was going to tell me that the real Kendall was still there. I guess I thought too soon.

"I don't know, James. He got up and left around the time Katie did…" Her name pained him, physically.

"Kendall, we can't do this without you. _I_ can't do this without you," I pleaded.

"James c'mon… it's gonna be okay. Things get better…"

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and looked him directly in the eyes. "That's the Kendall I know. Where was he all this time?" I smiled.

Kendall grinned, ear-to-ear, like he only did before Katie got kidnapped. "I don't think he… I don't know if he ever left."

I didn't know what was going to come out of this; if Katie and Logan would come home, or if it would just be over. But I did know that we might be okay either way.

I stood up and walked over to my Carlos. "Hey, sweetheart," I said, smiling at him.

His heavy eyelids slowly opened. There wasn't anything but a grin on his face. "Hi Jamie."

I bent over and kissed his forehead. "I think I got Kendall back."

"Really? That's amazing! You're like Superman or something!" There was Carlos back to normal again, for you. He was just as excited as ever, and just as clueless as ever.

"Superman, huh?"

He patted the empty space next to him on the bed. "Yep, definitely." He nodded, and I climbed in right next to him.

**Okay, so that was longer than I'd originally planned. And better. I actually revised this one several times to get it just right. But review, please!**

**Guess:**

**Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders: Griffin**

**C'mon guys… keep guessing! You're slowly getting on the right track…**


	12. Just Another Way

**I'm going to try to get a ton of chapters in before I leave for Florida. I'm not going to take my laptop, so there will be about four days (6/28-7/1) of nothing added. But I promise I will write in my journal throughout the trip so when I come back I will be able to upload as many chapters as possible. :D**

**I still really don't know how long this is going to be, but I already have plans for a sequel. So, expect about four to six more chapters. Maybe more, maybe less, depending on the number of reviews, and how far I can stretch this plot.**

**Thanks for reviewing, and enjoy this, my twelfth chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence! (This chapter especially, with the violence aspect.)**

_(Logan's POV)_

For a few days, in that dark room, it seemed like everything was really going to be okay. We chattered together, we slept in peace, and the man on the other side of the door didn't bother us.

And that all changed when the light was flipped on, the evening of Katie's thirty-eighth day.

"I hope you both have enjoyed each other's company…" His sinister voice dripped in malignance, but something about it reminded the both of us of what had been our lives before.

Her eyes were frozen open. They seemed to say 'Don't take me… please don't take me…'

I swallowed hard. I wanted to be the hero, to take the brunt of it all for her. But his face, his evil face, made me the biggest coward alive.

"PARTY'S OVER!" He yelled, further rattling my self-confidence. I looked over my shoulder to Katie who was fighting tears. I guess I can't say that I was totally bullet-proof either.

"Who shall I take this evening? Wow, what choice I have…" He said to himself, as his finger wavered to Katie, but then back to me, then to Katie, then to… his finger stayed pointed at Katie.

"You look so eager tonight, girl…"

"Please," I squeaked, but it was whole-hearted as ever, "please take me instead."

Katie lunged forward and gripped my arm, telling me not to. Desperately clinging on to me, she burst into tears.

"Please, s-s-sir… I in-insist…" My voice shook violently, and the room spun. I brace myself against the wall to pull Katie off me.

I held out my hand. "Oh… alright…" He took my hand and led me up out of the dark cellar. I didn't even think of what lie ahead, just of the pain she must be experiencing in that cold, dark basement all alone.

And I focused on that through the whole ordeal.

And I was still focused when he asked me something. It was muffled, and I'd blocked it out on purpose.

He stood me up straight, and kicked him sharply in the shin. The pain knocked me out the thought. "Why did you come here?" He asked, roughly, as I cringed, and bit back tears.

"To save her. To comfort her." I choked on my own words, though I'd rehearsed this a thousand times over in my head to get it right. "To take her place. To die for her."

"You'd die for her?" The words played on his lips, as a menacing grin etched its way across his face.

I closed my eyes, and waited. "Y-yes, s-s-sir."

"Well… I've never…" He shook his head in reverie. "Stand up, boy!"

He pushed me towards the door of the house, and somehow I knew I'd never see Katie again. I didn't think I'd see anything again.

He hustled me into the back of his car, tying my ankles and wrists with plastic manacles. I shuddered, praying that I'd get out alive, or that he'd make it quick.

He drove into an ally. It was dark, and I could barely see the graffiti on the walls as the headlights cut off.

He got out of the driver's seat, and picked me up by my handcuffs. He carried me out to a spot a good two hundred feet from his car. He ran back, got in, turned it on, and gunned the engine.

And the last few seconds of my life were under those tires.

I wasn't thinking of myself, even. I was only thinking of Katie and how I'd let her down.

If only I'd found another way. If only.

**Okay… that was probably one of my better chapters for this story I think, but it was kinda graphic… possibly. Tell me what you think, please, because your reviews really fuel my desire to write!**

**Guesses:**

**SuperNeos2- Gustavo**

**Rusher4Life- Hawk**

**AllTheWindowsDown- Hawk**

**You're getting closer—very close, but keep guessing… :D**


	13. Just Happy

**Here is my second chapter of today! I'm on a roll! The last one didn't take as long to write as I thought, so here's another for your enjoyment. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence! (This chapter's pretty subtle, but the fic is rated T for a reason…)**

_(Kendall's POV)_

I guess I had tried to cope. I guess I tried my best to show James and Carlos that I was still the same old Kendall.

But I wasn't, and I probably would never be the same.

At night I would sit in my room, awake, thinking of reasons why they would kidnap Katie. It didn't seem like it was possible that there was a man just waiting outside Roque Records in the bushes to grab a young girl. It seemed like it was planned.

But I didn't see any reason for them to take _her_. If it had something to do with the band, why didn't they just take me? Or Gustavo? Or any one of us?

I just didn't get why they had to take Katie! My Katie!

I tossed the covers back and stood at the window. I looked toward the stars.

"Katie if you can hear me, I miss you." I said, just like I was talking to her. "I want you home. I miss you so much, and it's not exactly easy here, without you. And without Logan. I know wherever you are, he's there, too. Keep him safe, would you? Just tell him that I love him. I love you, Katie."

I pursed my lips, just staring at the sky. I didn't know if she was up there, but I think I sort of wanted her to be. Up there… it was most definitely better than being locked up somewhere.

But that would mean she was dead. And I didn't want her to be dead; I wanted her to be with me.

I guess I just wanted her to be happy. Yeah, happy would suffice...

If I knew that she was happy, I could at least be happy, too. And I could get back to my normal life.

But, as long as I didn't know the story, I was going to be a mess. Even if she was happy at that very moment, I was still going to be a mess.

Katie, and Logan, both. I wanted both of them to be happy.

I just wanted them to be happy. Yes. Happy will suffice.

**Okay, that was short, and there wasn't a lot of dialogue, much like the last chapter, so I think I'll write another. Review and keep guessing!**


	14. Just Stronger

**This story… I just want to keep writing it, and writing it. I'm just so happy with the way that this is going! Here's chapter fourteen, and thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

_(Katie's POV)_

The door slammed shut and I knew it was all over. Logan wasn't coming back.

I tried to fool myself into thinking that he was going to be set free. But, I knew that wouldn't happen. This man knew what he was doing, and that meant he knew that this type of crime didn't need witnesses going about blabbing the stuff they weren't supposed to.

Those nine days I'd spent with him were great. Amazing. The best in a long time.

We had sat around, telling jokes, and stories, just hanging out. It felt like we weren't actually trapped in the bottom of a house, most of the time we were together.

Once he'd gotten over the initial shock, and the pain, he was mostly just Logan again. Well, when he was around me.

I heard him talking out loud at night. Talking to Kendall.

"I miss you. I love you," He'd say, over and over and over again, twenty or thirty times, before he would drift off to sleep, soaked in tears and frustration.

I almost would get close enough to comfort him, and I don't know what ever stopped me from it. I guess I just felt it wasn't my place.

I curled myself into a ball and leaned against a pile of trash. I was actually sleeping peacefully there, until the door swung open.

"Get up, girl!" His voice boomed, as I sat up straight and jumped to my feet. He laughed, maliciously. I closed my eyes and let the tears squeeze through. There was nothing to bottle them up for. There wasn't a single person near me to be strong for.

"You know… your friend… he's been awful bad, lately…" He smirked, and pulled me from the room.

"Wh-what'd you do to-to him?" I stuttered, having a sudden surge of anger that gave me the bravery to ask.

"Oh, girl… you don't wanna know what I did with that heap of trash…."

Oh, God… that's it. He killed him. I closed my eyes, as my spirits sank. There was only one single thing left to be strong for. Kendall.

The man pulled me up onto his bed beside him. It seemed like I had done this a thousand times in just six weeks. I sighed. No use in fighting it now.

Now, I knew that I wasn't going to make it out of there alive.

The man just wanted to play with his food before he ate it.

**Okay, so maybe a little cheesy, but I assure you that there will be at least four more chapters. (Probably more…) Review and guess… as if Logan's life depends on it!**


	15. Just Why?

**This chapter is kinda…**

**Disclaimer- I do not own BTR, not the characters, but I do own what's happening to them.**

**Warning! Rated T for abuse, rape, gay relationships, and violence!**

_(Kendall's POV)_

I opened the door. Oh frick, not again. I don't think I could handle another talk with the LAPD. Not again.

"Kendall Knight, we have some information for you regarding Logan Mitchell."

I snapped. "I don't even want to hear this… thanks for your time." I was about to shut the door on her, when she pushed through.

"Oh, I think you'll want to hear this." Her eyebrows raised, but I still couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

"What? Would you honestly just cut to the chase and tell me already?" I sighed, thoroughly exhausted.

"We found Logan in an alley. He's…" There was a pause. Her words hung in the air for what seemed like forever. "He's alive."

My heart leapt out of my chest, and did a happy dance on the floor.

"You mean…. He's… He's… When can I see him?" I don't know if I could peel the smile off my face. "James! Carlos!" I called, jumping up and down as if I'd just won the lottery.

"What?" They said, simultaneously, still groggy from a long night.

"Logan's… He's… ALIVE!" I screamed.

"Oh, my God!" Carlos ignored his injuries and began jumping up and down with me. James too.

"I'll take you there," she said, flatly, "but I have to warn you. He's not…" She bit her bottom lip and shook her head.

But who fricken cared what he was, as long as he was alive.

All three of us sat in the back of the cop car in pajamas, just endlessly smiling.

The officer led us up to the room. I saw Logan in the bed, hooked up to all kinds of things. He was a bloody mess. I gagged. His whole body resembled something close to hamburger meat. I slowly backed out of the room, gagging and shaking in fear.

Seeing him that way hurt so much. It made me nauseous. It brought Katie to my mind. Oh yeah, she was still missing. The day had gone South, fast.

I still didn't understand why this had happened to us. I guess I never will.

I went back in and pulled a chair up next to the bed, fighting the queasiness. "Logan, I'm right here," I whispered, "and I'm holding you hand. And this time, I promise I won't let go." I wiped tears away.

He didn't hear me, though. Only after I talked, did the nurses tell me that he was trapped in a coma.

And he probably wouldn't make it through the day.

I burst into a teary mess on the linoleum. Why did they have to do this every single time? Give me love, and then take it away? How bad did they really want to hurt me?

Somebody out there was going to pay.

**Sorry it was short, but the next one will be better yet. I'm actually crying as I write these chapters, you know? And I'm happy when the characters are happy—scared when they're scared. I just feel how my characters feel, and it's easiest to write the emotion that way.**

**Guess:**

**Ilove25- Bitters**

**Just keep guessing… :D AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Just One Little Word

**I don't know how many chapters I told you there would be left, but this is the end.**

**There's a sequel that will probably be started either later today or tomorrow. It's called "Just Help Me". This chapters not really wrapping anything up, other than the name of the kidnapper. That's right her/his name will be revealed in this very chap! **

**Alright. Let's finish this out!**

**(I'm gonna stop posting the warning and disclaimer now. If you don't get it, I gave you a fifteen chapter warning!)**

_(James's POV)_

It had been two weeks. Logan wasn't going to die after all, but he still was cooped up in his hospital bed. He was awake, but we wasn't there.

He was never going to be the same. Logan hadn't said a single word, or even opened his mouth since we'd seen him.

"Logan, how are you feeling today?" Kendall asked, excited. He grabbed his hand.

Logan only flinched and pulled it away. He closed his eyes and turned his head.

Kendall was about to go crazy. He stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over and scaring Logan to death in the process. "This isn't happening to me!" He screamed before he stormed out.

I walked up to the edge of his bed, and grabbed the railing. "I'm James. You remember me, don't you?" I murmured slowly.

Nothing. His eyes stayed locked on me, but he said nothing. He didn't nod, or say anything. I sighed. "It's alright if you don't. Kendall's just touchy."

A nod. Finally! Something!

The the doctors said that he'd lost his memory, getting run over by a car like that. They still didn't know what happened, those days he was missing.

Kendall pushed me out of the seat, angrily. "Logan, just nod if you remember me. Please."

Again, nothing.

"Kendall, he'll remember. I promise." I tried to smile at him.

"You think… he will?" Kendall was just in tears. He'd never come back. He never was the same old Kendall.

"It's impossible not to remember someone as amazing as you." I said, matter-of-factly. I patted his back, and went back to sit with Carlos.

"Logan, I know you're in there." He said, half calm. "I-I just want to… see your bright eyes… and I want another one of your great hugs…and I'm… I'm just so glad you're back…" He just broke, and laid his head on Logan's chest.

I think he fell asleep there. We all fell asleep right where we were.

An LAPD officer walked into the room, the same one who'd giving us the news to come—the same one who gave us updates on Katie. She woke us all up. I stretched, and stood, letting Carlos's head fall. He caught himself.

She walked up to Logan's bedside. It was in his eyes—the fear—not that it wasn't normally.

"Logan, can you tell us where you were?" She asked, looking at her notepad, and then at him. Her voice wasn't calming. It sort of set you on edge. They shouldn't send that type to try to get answers out of him. It just doesn't work.

He froze. He wasn't even going to shake his head. He closed his eyes again.

"I don't think he's going to talk to you." Kendall said, firmly. She shook her head.

"Logan, do you know who took you?"

"I told you already! He's not going to answer your—" Kendall was cut off by Logan. Yeah, that's right.

"He's…" He said weakly. Our eyes went buggy in shock. Our jaws dropped to the floor. His whole body writhed in fear

"H-h-hawk." A bloodcurdling scream followed his words, and then he blacked out.

"Oh. My. God."

I don't think it even occurred to Kendall, as he said that, that Logan was remembering.

The color drained from his face, and he collapsed to the floor with a sickening _thud_.

And the whole time, every single person in that room was thinking, _Oh. My. God._

**Yes! And that's the end of Just Hold Me! Make sure you look for the sequel, or otherwise you won't know what happens to Katie! Thanks for reviewing, and remember that the name of it is: **_**Just Help Me**_**!**

**Seriously, I posted it before this, so by the time you read this, it'll be up! Go right now to my profile, and look for it! Right now!**


End file.
